Cautiva
by Persae ventus
Summary: Una masacre, un Demonio enamorado de una humana que le teme y a quien él desea más que a nada ¿Hasta dónde llegará Leiftan para tener a Gardienne e su poder?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, despúes de un largo tiempo me dispongo a volver ¿Con qué cara? no lo sé. A punto de terminar la carrera me da por volver a mis raíces, espero que para ofrecerles algo mejor, pero sinceramente no lo sé. Traigo un Fic. nuevo de un juego que me gusta mucho, que creo lo que conocen, se llama Eldarya, está demás decir que yo sólo tomo a los personajes como inspiración para mis desvaríos y como no sé si a alguien le interesa leer sobre el tema, dejaré por aquí la introducción al fic, de el cual sólo tengo un capítulo y si no es fructífero pues se puede suspender, ustedes díganme si les gusta y si debo continuar.

Besos enormes, Persae.

Sentada al fondo de aquella celda comenzó a rehacer todos los pasos del camino que la habían llevado a vivir aquella situación. Para empezar ella ni siquiera había pedido todo lo que le estaba pasando, ella no había buscado nada de lo que vivía en ese momento. Era sólo una estudiante estúpida, que sin saber cómo se encontraba en aquella situación que sin lugar a dudas era solo para la gente fuerte y sin flaquezas de ninguna índole ¿cómo rayos había podido creer que encajaría bien en ese lugar? y es que sólo a ella se le ocurría confiar en personas que sólo conocía hace algunos meses. Golpeó el suelo frío de granito con el puño y escuchó al fondo del pasillo de lo que parecía una mazmorra (No lo sabía porque había despertado ahí y las cadenas que ataban sus tobillos no le permitían ir más allá de unos cuantos metros) Pasos que se acercaban calmos, se abrazó ambas rodillas y hundió la cabeza en estas.

— Quiere verte — soltó con indiferencia el moreno.

Ella levantó la cabeza y negó.

—No es una pregunta — confirmó el muchacho que abría la puerta de la celda y se acercaba a ella con total calma.

— ¡No! — gritó ella arrastrándose lejos del lobezno que intentaba soltar los grilletes de sus tobillos.

— Gardienne, por favor— dijo él tomando uno de sus tobillos que pataleaban.

—¿Por qué me trajeron aquí, Chrome?— se arrastró nuevamente — ¿Por qué no se deshicieron de mí? como lo hicieron con todos en el C.G.— tragó margo recordando los gritos y a la gente corriendo entre las llamas.

—No nos deshicimos de todos, no hicimos las cosas como debíamos, él flaqueó y no sabemos por qué, si fue por el tiempo en el lugar o fue por ti. Sólo sabemos que ahora nos descubrió y que los que quedan saben quienes somos.

Ella Cerró los ojos y una lágrima amarga le surcó la mejilla.

Caminaba con dificultad y cojeaba de una pierna, había descubierto que se encontraba en un palacio, Chome la había sacado de las mazmorras y la había guiada por un camino que llevaba a lo que parecían pasillos y salas luminosas exquisitamente decorado, tras haber atravesado un par de habitaciones llego a una gran sala con un techo cupular que dibujaba una serie de seres hermosos alados, con características tanto angelicales como demoníacas, de entre el grupo que dibujaba una masacre sólo reconocía a uno…

—Leiftan — murmuró.

Examinó con recelo toda la sala y pensó que tal vez se trataba de una sala de baile, frente a ella se encontraban en un segundo plano tres grandes sillones, como tronos, pensó.

— ¿Te preguntarás qué haces aquí?— esa voz le heló la sangre y quiso esconderse tras Chrome.

Un hombre rubio vestido de blanco salió de tras de una de las grandes sillas y ella se petrificó desesperada intentó correr pero el agarre de Chrome en su brazo la detuvo.

—Puedes irte Chrome — pronunció solemne y amable el rubió.

El lobezno asintió soltando a la joven que temblaba y salió de aquél lugar con total calma. la chica por su parte al verlo avanzar impertérrito por todo el salón hasta llegar a ella sólo consiguió hacerse pequeña en su lugar y que una lágrima de miedo se le escapara de los ojos. Por su parte el joven se acercó a ella y arrancó con ternura la salada muestra de su terror.

—¿Por qué lloras?— preguntó tomando su barbilla con delicadeza — ¿Tienes miedo?

La joven apartó el rostro y la mirada —Supongo— dijo con suficiencia— que si te pregunto ¿por qué no me lo dirás?

—Te equivocas Querida mía— Leiftan comenzó a caminar en rotación a ella — alguna vez tuve una familia que me fue arrebatada por ese grupo de personas por quienes lloras y quienes también te arrebataron a la tuya. Se trata de una venganza, se trata de una madre que jamás volverá a besar, de un padre que no volverá a palmear, hermanos, abuelos, tíos que fueron masacrados por una raza inferior, sólo por miedo.

La calma del muchacho la perturbaba y Gardienne no sabía como reaccionar, todos los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, todos los muertos y los convalecientes de aquella noche se agolpaban en su cabeza, el rostro de Miko y de sus compañeros de la guardia se venían a su mente.

—Todo el tiempo fuiste tú— escupió con rabia la chica.

—Sí— contestó con suficiencia — y los mataría a todos mil veces más. Aunque en realidad no sé qué es lo que te aqueja si quienes te importan conservan la vida, por ahora.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Planeas torturarme? ¿O vas a matarme en privado? — preguntó Gardienne. —Si es así debo saber de qué privilegios gozo que no tuvieron los demás.

La pregunta le provocó al rubio una ligera sonrisa y una mirada de incredulidad que dirigió hacía la chica.

—¿Matarte? ¿Torturarte? — río— no, querida, no te mataré ni te lastimaré, no te traje a este mundo para eso, te he estado esperando. Te traje aquí para salvarte y para que tú me salves a mí. Y si quieres saber de los privilegios tendrás que cambiarte, porque cenaremos está noche. Estamos celebrando al fin y al cabo que pronto nada nos podrá separar.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola, aquí Persae, reportándose y sin excusa para la tardanza.

!Holaaaaa, Euda y Guest! aquí les traigo el capitulo que les había prometido desde hace siglos y no había subido. si aún les interesa la historia aquí está. les agradezco un motón por leer mis desvaríos. Antes de empezar con el capitulo quiero decirles que serán cortitos de cuatro a cinco hojas porque de repente se me quema el cerebro, no doy más, mejor así para que tengan contenido y sean fáciles de subir.

En fin, sólo quería agradecerles que hayan dejado su comentario y esperado el capitulo. Les amoo con "A" mayúscula y les agradezco por su tiempo y me encantaría seguir leyéndolos en los reviews, para hacer peticiones o correcciones.

A mis lectores silenciosos le exhorto a que me dejen su comentario y me platiquen si hay algo sobre esta pareja que me recomienden leer. Gracias por todo.

Sin más soy suya: Persae. 3

* * *

La lluvia corría por las canaletas de los techos de aquél enorme castillo. Ella permanecía sentada junto a la ventana, entre los almohadones que se encontraban dispuestos en el asiento largo y circular, contiguo a la gran estructura de cristal. A ese punto ella podía contar meses desde que había abandonado el calabozo y había sido trasladada a esta enorme habitación que nada tenía que ver con el calabozo donde había dormido los primeros días de su estancia, cada cierto lapso de tiempo entraba alguna mujer por ahí, a atizar el fuego de la chimenea por las noches o a llevarle alimento, puesto que ella se había negado rotundamente a salir de la habitación. Todas las mañanas iban a verle y vestirle con ropas de fina calidad, a prepararle el baño y ayudarla a cepillarse el cabello, vestirse o calzarse.

Suspiró empañando el vidrió de la ventana y depositó una mano sobre el cristal ¿Hacía cuanto que no veía sus amigos? Sabía que desde su llegada habían pasado un par de meses y que todo en el cuartel general estaba perdido, que se encontraba en ese palacio en calidad de rehén por Leiftan, pero no sabía que había pasado con sus amigos… Ellos habían luchado por mantenerla viva todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí. De repente un recuerdo golpeo contra su mente, era Miko que gritaba a Valkyon que no se alejara de ella y que la protegiera sin importar nada, recordaba a la perfecciona la kitsune luchando, después pudo notar el rostro contraído y afligido del Dragón que asentía y la levantaba en peso para situarla tras de él.

—Pase lo que pase no te separes de mí y si llego a caer, corre, corre lo más rápido que puedas ¿me estás oyendo Gardienne? — La chica solo recordaba ver los profundos ojos del muchacho fijos en ella y sus ganas de que todo fuera un sueño — ¿Me oyes? — Valkyon posó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y la sacudió ligeramente.

Gardienne respondió con un gesto de exaltación asintiendo con la cabeza, después de eso, solo podía recordar gritos y un grupo de criaturas que antes se habían considerado aliados del CG. Atacando a los pobladores y guardias del lugar…

estaba tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que sintió cuando Leiftan travesó la puerta de su habitación y se mantuvo ahí por unos instantes antes de traerla de vuelta de sus recuerdos.

—Me han dicho que no comes, querida…

Sin previo aviso un temblor le recorrió la espalda y sus nervios se crisparon con violencia, pero no volteó a verle y siguió contemplando el diluvio que se precipitaba sobre los arboles que rodeaban y conformaban el bosque.

—¿El menú no es de tu agrado? — soltó nuevamente el rubio que paseaba impertérrito tras ella.

La muchacha soltó una risa amarga y apartó su mano de la ventana, para girar levemente el rostro y tener vista sobre el chico.

—¿Qué quieres Leiftan? — soltó con tono poco cortés para después girarse hasta quedar sentada de costado y mirar al Daemon que se recargó contra uno de los descansos de la gran cama.

—Te lo he expresado, querida, me preocupa tu salud, hace más de seis meses que eres mi invitada y no te he visto más un par de ocasiones, y de las he sabido de ti son para decirme que te niegas a ingerir alimentos y te niegas a realizar las actividades a las que te invito, tal vez no lo sepas…— hizo una pausa y la chica no podía apartar la mirada de las manos de Leiftan que jugaban delicadamente con los flecos de las cortinillas de la cama— pero es de mala educación rechazar las invitaciones de tus anfitriones. Menos mal que soy bastante condescendiente o de otra manera me sentiría ofendido, dime ¿qué debo pensar?

—No seas ridículo ¡Confiamos en ti! —soltó la muchacha cargada de resentimiento— ¿Por qué nos traicionaste?

—Hablas como si fueras uno de ellos— río, él, con amargura— ¿necesito recordarte que a ti también te hicieron lo mismo?

Gardienne apartó la mirada del muchacho e instintivamente acercó las rodillas a su pecho, abrazándolas contra sí. Ella no profirió respuesta por lo que él optó por acercarse un poco y sentarse en el mismo descanso que ella, pero a una distancia considerable, dado que la vio ponerse tensa tras su movimiento.

—Como te dije antes, Gardienne, no te traje aquí para lastimarte— pausó— te traje conmigo para mantenerte a salvo— tú y yo somos lo único que queda de una raza majestuosa y no dudes en que, de haberte dejado, ellos te habrían sacrificado.

La muchacha lo miró con desprecio y expresó lo que tanto anhelaba y esperaba que fuera realidad.

—Vendrán por mí, estoy segura de que me están buscando, Leiftan, se que no me dejarán aquí contigo… estás corroído por el rencor y eso te ha vuelto loco— murmuró ella mirándolo fijamente.

El comentario no pareció afectarlo, al contrario, la miró con dulzura y le explicó:

—No pueden encontrar el castillo— soltó él girando la mirada hacia el exterior de la ventana— son antiguos encantamiento aengel, que permiten al recinto permanecer oculto e irastreable.

tras unos minutos de silencio Leiftan se levantó del sofá y se puso en dirección a la puerta.

—En fin, solo vine a verte para infórmate que me ausentaré unos días y que el castillo está libre para tu disposición, volveré pronto— dijo él depositando una llave sobre la cama de Gardienne para después volverla a examinarla con una sonrisa que iluminó su mirada— esta es la llave de tu habitación, tienes acceso a todo cuanto quieras, ya todo es seguro para ti, si necesitas algo pídeselo a Twylda.

Los ojos de Gardienne se hicieron enormes y lo miraron con una emoción que no supo explicar, se levantó de golpe de donde había permanecido sentada hasta ahora y dio un para de pasos en la dirección de Leiftan que se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta al verla caminar hacia él.

—¡Espera! — soltó la muchacha elevando un poco la voz y deteniendo al chico en su andar— ¿Twylda está aquí? — preguntó con un nudo en el pecho.

—Sal y averígualo tú misma— murmuró con cortesía para después salir de la habitación.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Leiftan había emprendido su viaje y Gardienne se había animado a salir de su habitación, en esos momentos aun le faltaba parte del castillo por inspeccionar, conocía toda el ala este y oeste que se componían por habitaciones, en la sala norte se encontraban los grandes comedores, centros de reunión y salones de baile, junto a una gran puerta doble de madera en la que no había tenido tiempo de entrar. Después estaba el lado sur que se ubicaba entre un gran numero de jardines con distintas especies de plantas y un par de laberintos en los que la servidumbre le había aconsejado no entrar. Al contrario que el CG. La cocina se hallaba provista de muchas cosas, alimentos de todo tipo a los cuales todos en el castillo tenían libre acceso. Todos hablaban de su lord con aprecio y estimación, como si se tratara de la persona más benévola que existiese; a veces dudaba que estuvieran hablando del mismo Leiftan que había incendiado y masacrado a más de la mitad de todo el cuartel general, que la había secuestrado y la mantenía en aquel castillo contra su voluntad, porque, aunque tenía libertad para estar por todo el castillo e incluso salir de él, siempre estaba vigilada por alguien.

—Twylda— murmuro Gardienne, llamando la atención de la mujer que le trenzaba el cabello.

—¿Si? — contestó la aludida mirándola a través del espejo.

—¿Por qué decidiste venir con él? — murmuró la joven viéndola a los ojos.

Twylda dejo una de las trenzas que acababa de hacer en la parte superior de la cabeza de Gardienne y frotó sus manos con nerviosismo.

—Porque… era la única manera de volver a ver a mis seres queridos — explicó la mujer, pasando el cepillo por la larga cabellera ondulada y dudando un poco antes de continuar— no quiero ser grosera pero Leiftan no quiere que hable de eso contigo, lo siento.

A la Joven se le descolocó el rostro, no solo por la priva de información que se tenía ordenada sobre ella, sino porque la única que había obtenido era confusa y sin sentido.

—tu familia está muerta ¿Cómo puedes verlos? ¿tiene prisioneros que son algo tuyo? — preguntó confundida.

—No y lo siento, pero no puedo darte más información a menos que él lo apruebe— Dicho esto, dejó el sepillo y salió por la puerta.

Gardienne se levantó del sillón que estaba frente a su espejo, con la intención de alcanzar a la rubia, pero esta ya había abandonado la habitación, cuando se vio sola y sin nada que hacer, decidió vestirse, para salir a vagar y por lo menos perder algo de tiempo para no morir de aburrimiento. Miró por el gran ventanal que daba vista al bosque y observó la lluvia torrencial del mes de agosto que rociaba a las plantas en flor, y a los árboles, no pasaba de medio día así que le quedaba tiempo para explorar, abrió el par de puertas que conformaban el armario y extrajo de él una prenda cualquiera, que en su mayoría eran vestidos.

El vestido que ella sacó era de una tela parecida a la ceda y era de un tono aperlado, era grande y vaporoso, le caía flojo por el pecho, que sería cubierto por dos triángulos de la tela que a su vez eran sostenido por una tira del mismo color bordada con hilos negros, era una prenda muy delgada y conectaba a la parte posterior del vestido que dejaba técnicamente toda su espalda al descubierto, sin más detalles que una gema verde que hacía peso en la parte frontal del vestido, justo al centro de ambos triángulos entre los pechos de la chica. Se miró al espejo y vio como el vestido dejaba a la vista algo del costado de su cuerpo bajo los brazos, y arrastraba algo de tela al final. Era un vestido fresco y algo escotado de la parte superior, pero no le incomodaba dado que cubría perfectamente sus piernas y aunque la tela era suelta no se movía de su lugar.

Salió de su habitación asomando la cabeza en ambas direcciones con la esperanza de no encontrarse a Chrome que la seguía por todas partes, tras cerciorase de que el lobezno no se encontrara cerca se dispuso a seguir inspeccionando el castillo, al parecer el muchacho había hecho confianza a que Twylda se encontraba con ella para bajar la guardia. Caminó descalza por algunos pasillos e inspecciono habitaciones abriendo puertas y cajoneras, vagó por los salones de baile imaginando la magnificencia de los eventos celebrados en eso lugares tan grandes, hasta que finalmente como si hubiese estado predicho terminó parada ante la gran puerta de madera que se encontraba rezagada hasta el ultimo pasillo de la gran escalera de mármol, Gardienne se sentía como conducida por hipnosis, tomo la manija da puerta y la empujó hacia dentro, la curiosidad y un ambiente de tensión se apoderaron de ella, apenas abrió y la escasa luz del día nublado le dejó ver algunas formas.

—¡No puedes entrar ahí! — la sangre se le heló y profirió un grito funesto, seguido de una risa que le inundo los oídos medio ensordecidos por el susto.

—¡Chrome, maldita sea! — la chica le miró enfurecida— ¡me asustaste! — gritó soltando la manija.

El lobo río descontroladamente tomándose el abdomen y apuntándola con un dedo.

—Debiste ver tu cara— dijo entre risas y bocanadas de aire.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado siguiéndome? — dijo la chica riendo un poco y jalado la tela de su vestido para asegurarse que estuviera en el sitio indicado.

—Desde que saliste de tu habitación, me extraña que no me hayas sentido— Chrome se hundió de hombros con tranquilidad.

—Pensé que por fin estaba sola— afirmó la chica con una pequeña mueca de gracia.

—¿Qué tan acompañado se puede estar en un mundo donde no perteneces, toda tu familia te ha olvidado y tus "amigos" no están contigo? — cuestionó para sí mismo el chico sin pensarlo demasiado.

Gardienne se hundió de hombros y se sintió un poco desvalida.

—Tienes razón— contestó— en realidad estoy más sola de lo que quiero pensar.

El joven se dio cuenta del comentario e intentó disculparse, pero recibió la rápida indulgencia de su interlocutora que pudo notar que el comentario no había sido malintencionado. posterior a esto Chrome se ofreció a traerle algo que había encontrado para ella.

—Espera aquí encontré algo que te va a gustar— soltó con ánimos intentado contagiárselos a la joven.

—Chrome, siempre que tengo un regalo de tu parte termino o ahogada o poseída por alguien, no sé si aceptar un regalo tuyo sea una buena idea.

—¡Callate! — dijo riendo— Esto te gustará, espera aquí.

La joven sonrió, el lobito nunca cambiaría, y lo vio alejarse por el pasillo corriendo escaleras abajo, una vez que lo perdió de vista y se supo nuevamente sola, espero durante unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, se recargo contra la pureta que rechinó y se abrió lentamente ya que seguía emparejada como ella la había dejado antes de que Chrome apareciera, dio un pequeño traspié al recargarse en ella y al verla abierta la curiosidad la inundo. Volteó nuevamente para asegurase de que el muchacho aun no venía, giró su cuerpo y se introdujo en la habitación que de no haber tenido una cama habría jurado que era una biblioteca.

Comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, nunca antes había visto algo parecido: La cama se encontraba dispuesta e el medio de la habitación, iluminada por un tragaluz de cristal que dejaba ver la lluvia torrencial que caía afuera, era de forma oval y daba vista al cielo, la cama tenia la misma forma que el tragaluz y estaba cubierta por finas sabanas de color crema, los techos eran altos y las paredes estaban recubiertas por libreros que iban desde el suela al techo, un escritorio de madera a juego con los libreros, una silla dispuesta tras el escritorio, un mueble que ostentaba algunas figuras que parecían cerámica, un telescopio, un ventanal enorme que daba vista a una playa resguardad por arboles y a un balcón. Revisaba los libreros cuando algo sobre el escritorio llamó su atención. Parecía un dibujo y la persona del dibujo era ella, estirada sobre la cama con el rostro relajado con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza, el cabello extendido por toda la espalda y ante brazos. Su corazón se acelera, esa era la cama en la que dormía actualmente y lo que llevaba puesto era su pijama actual. Frunció el gesto y levantó el dibujo solo para encontrar más, mirando por la ventana, caminando por los jardines, sentada al sol, dormida, llorando, en el calabozo, mirando fijamente al espectador de aquél dibujo, riendo, enojada, seria, todo…

—¿Te gustan? — una voz profunda vino de detrás de ella y se exaltó girando con violencia y desesperación sólo para topárselo a una distancia considerablemente corta.

Su respiración se aceleró y el mutismo se apoderó de ella. Lo miró de arriba abajo, su cabello y rostro goteaban, sus ropas estaban empapadas como si hubiese venido caminado bajo la lluvia, pero sus zapatos no tenían rastro de lodo, entonces recordó las enormes alas negras y los cuernos que adornaron su espalda y cabeza el día de la masacre.

—voló bajo la tormenta— Pensó Gardienne.

Leiftan la examinó de arriba abajo, con la mirada tranquila y recubierta con algo que ella no supo reconocer, sentía como su mirada se deslizaba por el vestido que arrastraba, por sus piernas, vientre y pecho haciendo una pausa en la gema tal vez, sólo para sonreír ligeramente y ladear la cabeza...

—No te espié— si es lo que estás pensando— todos los que están ahí son momentos que tú me has regalado y que yo atesoro en mi memoria.

—¿Por qué estás mojado? — era una pregunta tonta, pero era lo único que había atinado a salir de su boca.

El chico sonrió y la miró apegarse más al escritorio en cuanto el dio otro paso hacia ella dejándolos a apenas unos centímetros.

—Porque llueve, cariño, es obvio.

—¿Qué carajos es todo esto?— le reclamó ella desesperada de no tener respuestas claras de nada.

—Ya te lo dije— murmuró en tono bajo como si intentara calmarla— son momento que atesoro... si te gusta alguno puedes llevártelo.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Leiftan?— preguntó inquieta viéndolo avanzar hacia ella.

—Ese color te va— murmuró un cumplido, recorriendola nuevamente con la mirada.

Gardienne tuvo miedo e intentó retraerse cuando él posó con delicadeza una mano sobre su cintura y la tela de su guante que chorreaba mojó su vestido. Le dirigió una mirada de pánico cuando lo vio bajar un poco el rostro para susurrar algo cerca de su hombro.

—Te ves preciosa…

Sintió como la otra mano de Leiftan recorría su brazo desnudo mojándolo hasta llegar a la altura de su pecho y esto la convulsiono pero no le permitió moverse, con la mano a unos cuantos centímetros de el costado de su pecho, Leiftan levantó el rostro para mirarla directamente a los ojos, y al no poder apartarse de él le sostuvo la mirada con valentía, entonces sintió como la mano de este se acercó y ella tembló presintiendo lo peor, pero en cambio sus dedos tomaron haciendo un gesto cuidadoso la tela del vestido y cubrieron con delicadeza la piel de uno de sus pezones que se asomaba rosado e infraganti por un costado de la tela, Mientras el daemon no dejaba de verla a los ojos.


End file.
